One component aqueous based polyurethane coatings are used in a variety of applications. For example, these coatings may be used as a binder for decorative, protective and industrial coatings, including wood coatings (floor or furniture coatings and others), kitchen cabinets coatings, PVC window lineals coatings, PVC flooring coatings, interior or exterior architectural coatings and primers, concrete flooring coatings, automotive coatings and automotive plastics coatings, direct to metal coatings, industrial maintenance coatings, traffic marking paints, plastic coatings (i.e. for “3C” applications: computers, communications and consumer electronics), flame retardant coatings, textile top coat, overprint varnishes, elastomeric roof coatings. The coatings may also be used in glass fiber sizings, as laminating adhesives for flexible packaging, glossy film lamination, furniture and automotive applications, shoe soles, electronics, heat seals, floor-covering, cementitious sealing slurries, sub-floor and wall mastics, and as pressure sensitive adhesives. Additionally, the coatings may be suitable as binders for the production of caulks and sealants, carpet backing, leather finishing, in the production of dipped goods (i.e. gloves), or as an emulsion vehicle for printing inks. Although one component aqueous polyurethane coatings may be more environmentally friendly than solvent borne coatings and easier to use than two component polyurethane compositions, their performance, and specifically, their chemical resistance, may not be as desirable as solvent based or 2K alternatives.
Accordingly, there is a need for one component aqueous based polyurethane coating compositions that reduce the use of solvent additives that cause increased volatile organic compound (VOC) levels in the resultant coatings, while still providing desirable coating properties such as abrasion and chemical resistance. Also, binders with enhanced chemical resistance designed for one component aqueous based polyurethane coatings, can be used as well in two component (2K) coatings further enhancing their properties.